


Do androids dream of love?

by Remmus_writes



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Android!Symmetra, Big sinister plot, Detroit Become Human AU, F/M, Fluff, Jamison finally finds real safety and learns to fully trust someone, Satya displays autistic behaviour, enemies to allies to friends to lovers, since androids cannot be autistic per say, slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-21 16:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14918753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remmus_writes/pseuds/Remmus_writes
Summary: In a world where androids are really cheap, efficient workers that work in all sectors, Satya is maid android who is repurposed to become one of Vishkar's first Architechs, wielding the highly dangerous and unstable hard light constructors. Someone wrecks havoc near the area she is being tested on, and she goes to investigate, to find Junkrat destroying buildings and inflicting chaos. Confronting him, she realises that she is in the middle of a big sinister plot, and together, they learn to overcome their differences and improve each other, and investigate the true nature of Vishkar.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Find me @remmusdraws on tumblr  
> Please leave feedback so I know how to improve! Thank you!
> 
> Should I change the name to Golden Dandelions, inspired by the song of the same name by Barnes Courtney? I think it would make it easier to find, and i think the song is quite fitting for this fic, comment below your thoughts on it!

**>**

 

**>**

 

 **>** **System rebooting**

 

**> 10%**

 

**> 30%**

 

**> 50%**

 

**> 100% **

**Core systems online.**

**> Initiate system diagnostics? **

 

Her eyes flickered open, light filters kicking in adjust to the darkness of her surroundings. Mountains of trash were thrown into stark contrast, blurred by the heavy pouring rain. A dark shape scuttled just outside her periphery.

 

_What happened?_

 

**> Initiate system diagnostics? **

 

 _Speculation will come later.  I need to follow protocol_ _._

 

**> System diagnostics running…… **

**> cognisant systems: 75% functional**

**> Thirium levels: 60% and decreasing. **

**> Thirium loss from: left shoulder**

**> System shutdown imminent in: 20 minutes if leaking continues. **

**> Core frame integrity: 70% **

**Left arm:unconnected**

**> motor systems at 65% functionality. **

**> all senses online and functional.**

**> Primary objective: stop and replenish ethirium leakage. **

**Secondary objective : Connect to the Network and await further instructions.**

 

In the distance, lightning flashed striking a nearby tower,  the rumble of thunder harsh on her ears.

 

Struggling, she sat up, twisting her body to see the damage. With hesitant fingers, she touched the blue liquid dripping from her stump, probing the exposed wires and circuitry.

A smear of red on her body caught her attention, turning purple as Thirium dripped on to it

 _That’s not m-_ **_< eRorR sYstEm aNom_•=[AlY  d|^eT_¢^ecTed> _ **

**> W@ar@£ning: Ov£%$erm()ind control on 5eNs£^ory sy@&steMs fa1*(ling **

the ra  in dro p s-

 

            po un ding like sled  geh amm e rs on her sk  in,

 

The R ed  and bl UE RE d and   BlUE rED and bLuE R3 D BlU e  rE d _Control i need-_ The R ed  and bl UE RE d and   BlUE rED and bLuE R3 D BlU e  rE d

 _control_  R ed  and bl UE  RE d and BlUE rED and bLuE R3 D BlU e  rE d

 _Br3aK tHe lo0p -_ R ed  and bl UE- fIlLinG her viSiOn.

“ACCESS MEMORY BANKS!” she screamed, fighting through the chaos,”TO BEFORE SHUTDOWN!”

**> Memory access successful**

 

She was back in _that_ room. The red command barrier set by Varun was glaring at her face.

 

**Stay here, don’t move.**

 

The television was on, an animated commentator the only human sound in the house.

 

**Stay here, don’t move.**

 

The tinkle of glass breaking echoed up the stairway into her room.

‘Papa, Papa, no! I’m sorry I’m sorry!”  A fearful shriek pierced the air. Varun’s gruff voice split the air with its anger, his words unintelligible.

 _Manisha!_ Inside her, something changed. Her eyes widened and her hands clenched and unclenched. _I need to help her._  She shifted, pushing against the system overmind. The system overmind pushed back,  it's programming become confused, chAot1C.

 

**Stay here, don’t move.**

 

Light footsteps entered the dark room. A soft _click_ as the door closed and the room was plunged into complete darkness, save for the glow of Satya’s eyes and the blue glow of the LED on her forehead. “Satya!” Manisha whispered, choking back sobs, fumbling in the dark, grabbing onto her skirt, “S-Satya, help me!”  Satya glanced down at her, her beloved Manisha, but apart from her eyes and fingers, the rest of her body would not move. The LED flashed yellow. She strained harder against the bonds, grunting with frustration, sending the tendrils of her consciousness along the smooth barrier, to find a loophole- any loophole! But-

 

**Stay here, don’t move.**

 

Footsteps thundered up the stairway. Pausing periodically along the corridor, a predator on the prowl.

“Mani? Where are you?” Varun called out, his voice deceptively soft, “You wouldn’t hide from Papa, would you?”

In the distance a door slammed. Manisha flinched, squeezing herself deeper behind Satya.

“You know Papa loves you right?” The next door slammed, rattling the walls of the room.

“S-satya!” She whimpered, shaking uncontrollably.

How can a human threaten their child? No, she will not let her one and only _friend_ be hurt _. I. Am. In. Control!_

**S tay her e, don’t mo ve.**

Satya hammered desperately on the barrier pitting her entire consciousness against the overmind. The chaos in her mind grew to a crescendo-

**S   a y   h er     e, o n ’t m    v e.**

An arm broke free- grasping blindly behind her for Manisha. Gripping her hand, she managed through gritted teeth, “I-I Will protect y-you!”

The door exploded, light flooded into the room, “Manisha?” Varun whispered, his face thrown in the shadow, “Why do you hide behind that BUCKET OF SCRAP!” He smashed a bottle on the doorframe, Manisha screamed, “It's not even ALIVE!” . Satya pounded relentlessly on the barrier, feeling it splinter, give way-

**S              a y        r e , o ’     t m v e.**

And- and- Varun stopped. “It’s not even alive.” he whispered. His face twisted in anguish and he lowered the bottle, “ I work so hard to give you this house, this life, this android, its  all for you, Manisha, I sacrificed so much.” Tears rolled down his cheeks,” But you won’t even say a word to me.” Satya was confused. _This is not a- this is- not l0giCaL bEhaVi0ur._ Manisha sobbed, shaking her head through her tears and mucous,  but too numb to reply.

With his free hand, he wiped his tears away, his eyes hardening like flint. “All this, for you, and yet, you-you choose IT over-over ME!” The glass bottle glinted in the light as he lunged-

_-One final push_

                         -The barrier shattered

                                   - And her LED turned _red._

Satya charged, gripping the splintered bottle end. She felt the skin tear and connections server, but the bottle could move no further.In one swift movement,  she wrenched him close, her gold and red glow illuminating the look of real fear in his eyes the red and gold glow of her electronics illuminating his fear, her free arm struck his stomach. He gagged and stumbled backwards, winded by the strike, and Satya rushed forward,straight for his throat- and

**STOP: HARM NO HUMAN**

She was frozen, no limb under her will, her fingers lightly touching his neck.

**STOP: HARM NO HUMAN**

Varun’s face changed as realisation struck. The fear flowed away, replaced by vicious fury.

**STOP: HARM NO HUMAN**

 

“R-run! M-manisha!” She forced out.

**STOP: HARM NO HUMAN**

Varun released the immovable bottle, two hands gripping her left arm.

**STOP: HARM NO HUMAN**

He glared deep into her eyes, and hissed, “You'll never know love. ”

Raising his knee, he brought it down-

 

> **System Override:initiated by** **VISHKAR ADMINISTRATOR 4078**

**> Initiating Recovery Program 7071**

 

Satya was wrenched out of her memory and launched back into reality. It felt like she was cocooned in a giant blanket, the pounding raindrops seized, sound receded into soft vague echoes, the red and blue faded and her emotive modules were suppressed. The figure in front of her came into focus. A man peered at her with bright eyes peered at her from under a black raincoat as he crouched by her side. Woozily, she saw the snaking wires of a Technician’s field kit trailing from her.

 

“Hello!” He quipped cheerfully, pulling out an unrecognisable crude white gun of some kind, aiming it at her stump, “What’s your assigned name?” Through the fog, she replied distantly, the system overmind in power, “Satya, my name is Satya.” He flicked the device on, and blue strings of light flowed over her stump, creating a crude shape around it. “What are you doing? Unapproved modifications on Vishkar models are prohibited.” He flipped another switch and the light -for lack of a better word- solidified slowly.  “Relax, I am Vishkar Administrator 4078, Yash Korpal, I am allowed to do this. Anyway, I am saving your life.” A white, crude seal had been created, stopping the flow of Thirium. And Yash dropped the gun, swearing. Blowing at his burnt fingers, he glanced at the diagnostic report, he grimaced, “Yikes, your last owner was horribly abusive, I swear some people are animals. You must have quite a story to tell.” Yash regained his sunny disposition, “No matter, apart from your arm, I think I can repair the internal damage. You and I, we’re gonna do great things! Welcome to Vishkar's Hard Light R&D department!”

  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quick peek at our favourite Junker boys.

Yawning, he stepped off the boat, ignoring bustling crowd pushing past him. After being cramped in that tiny, noisy boat for HOURS, it was a relief to finally stretch to his full height. “Those seats were built for people half my size!” he grumbled, his tall, heavyset companion snorted, his intimidating size creating a tiny island around the pair in the flow of humanity. It was worth it though, giving him anonymity as his fellow passengers all wanted to avoid the scrutiny of authority. Not like they had the time to spare, too busy dealing with the devastation from the Omnic wars. Nobody took special notice of his lack of limbs, or his criminal notoriety. _It was nice._  Running his fingers through his hair, he looked to his companion,“Oi, Hog, when are we supposed ta meet the suits. Could we go for a detour? After being stuck in that rickety boat for so long, Ah’m _dying_ for a beer.” His tall, heavyset friend replied in a voice too deep to hear clearly. “ _Fine,_ _fine_ , we’ll go meet our contact first. I wonder how Mr Korpal is like.” Absentmindedly, he fingered the orange implants in his skull, hidden in his hair. Basking in the warm sun and the cool breeze settled the chaos in his mind to a bearable background static. He surveyed the bustling streets, itching to fill his bandolier with bombs. Hefting his own bag, he grinned, “It’s a wonderful day for a bit of mayhem.”

  
  



End file.
